Indominus rex
The ''Indominus rex'' is the main antagonist in the 2015 summer blockbuster, Jurassic World. She was a new attraction created by Vic Hoskins and Henry Wu. Story Jurassic World Of course, they originally wanted to have two Indominus rexes, but after they hatched, the older one cannibalized her sibling before being placed in her enclosure. After being displayed to Claire Dearing (the park's operation manager) by Simon Masrani (CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World), Masrani requests that he would like Owen Grady (a Velociraptor trainer and the main protagonist of the film) to inspect the Indominus rex to ensure the park's safety. Unfortunately, the Indominus rex fakes her escape by scarring the wall, turning off body heat, and camouflaging herself. Owen and two construction workers, Ellis and Nick, come in and think she escaped. However, it turns out that the Indominus has actually faked her escape and ambushed the three inside her enclosure, with Owen barely escaping. The Ellis and Nick, however, were grabbed and eaten by the Indominus, who escaped her enclosure and is sent loose on the park. Going against Owen's advice to take down the Indominus, Masrani sends in an ACU unit to stop the Indominus' rampage, but the hybrid used its camouflage ability again to ambush the team, resulting the deaths of many of the men while the remaining ones fled. Realizing that this has gone out of hand, Claire shuts down the northern area of the park. Zach and Gray Mitchell, Claire's nephews were in a gyrosphere checking out a small herd of Ankylosaurus on the restricted area, but encountered the Indominus, who then kicks the gyrosphere right to the ankylosaurs, causing them to panic and damaging the gyrosphere in the process. During the time, the Indominus manages to fight one Anklyosaurus before turning her over on its armor and decapitating it. Afterwards, she proceeded to attack and break the gyrosphere after hearing Zach's phone vibrate on the glass surface of the gyrosphere, nearly killing Zach and Gray. However, the two escaped by running away from her and jumping off a waterfall to safety, leaving the Indominus to find new prey. As they search for the boys, Owen and Claire soon learn that the Indominus has killed several Apatosaurus without devouring them, realizing that she is killing for sport rather than for food. They enter the old visitors' center, only to be brought a fierce welcome arranged by the Indominus. Deciding now that the Indominus is too dangerous to be left alive, Masrani decides to take matters into his hands. He and a couple of InGen personnel pursue the Indominus in a helicopter, and trie to shoot her with a M134, but the hybrid ruptured into the Jurassic World Aviary, releasing all the Dimophordons and Pteranodons in the enclosure and causing them to attack Masrani's helicopter and let it fall into the aviary, killing Masrani and the personnel in a brutal explosion. Following Masrani's death, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's Velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus, which Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of raptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. After this, the team opens fire on the Indominus, but the Velociraptors were still on her side, which resulted the deaths of the InGen team, and the supposed death of one Raptor (Charlie) while the Indominus fled. The Indominus rex finally makes it all the way to Main Street, and she, along with the raptors, confronts the main characters, but Owen is able to recreate his bond with the raptors. Blue screeches at the I. rex, but for being betrayed, the Indominus smacked Blue against a building column, only to be attacked by Delta and Echo. Unfortunately, the Indominus was too strong and managed to kill the raptors by throwing Delta into a nearby restaurant's grill, which explodes, and mauls Echo before throwing her aside. Knowing that Owen and the Raptors don't have the strength and power to overtake the Indominus, Claire releases a Tyrannosaurus rex (the same one from the original film named "Rexy") from her enclosure to even the odds against the Indominus. At first, the Rexy has the upper hand against the I. rex, but the Indominus quickly overpowers her. However, before she could kill her by ripping her neck open (similar to how she killed the Ankylosaurus), the surviving Raptor, Blue, arrives to aid Rexy, who then fights back against the Indominus, shoving her near the Jurassic World Lagoon. There, The Indominus gets back up, but Mosy rises from the water and grabs the Indominus by the neck, and Rexy, Blue, and the humans watch as Mosy drags the screeching Indominus rex down to the depths of the lagoon, where the overgrown Mosasaurus devours the hybrid. Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villainesses Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry